<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by TheAdorableShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463778">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableShipper/pseuds/TheAdorableShipper'>TheAdorableShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, Denial, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Molesting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Frustration, Submissive Batman, Submissive Bruce Wayne, blowjob, comming without beeing touched, dominant joker, extremely flirty joker, groping and touching, stuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableShipper/pseuds/TheAdorableShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fight with Joker, Batman gets stuck in the wall. This is exactly like the start of a porno.</p><p>Joker likes what he sees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>... I wrote this 3-4 years ago but was too ashamed to post it... Please kill me.</p><p>Much filth and Bruce loosing some of his inhibitions. Surely wont get the clown out of his head after this.</p><p> </p><p>ALSO Batman VERY conveniently has a skin thight suit on like in BTAS! soooo heheheheh.... easy to be touched!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes! Joker couldn't believe that he had actually tricked the Bat.<br/>
<br/>
Well honestly, he didn't thought that this would happen at all, considering the situation.<br/>
But he felt a high level of satisfaction as he observed Batman, beeing helplessly stuck in the frame, because he basically went through the wall. Well, the funny part was it wasn't a closed one and all Joker needed was to go around around to see the front of Batman, but instead he got a mindblowing view of his favourite vigilante bent over, and his loud struggles and huffs also very audible for him.</p><p><br/>
After a while Batman knew he wouldn't get out of there as easy as he thought, still he refused to let go as his hands were firmly on the wall, trying to push himself out.<br/>
<br/>
"Ouhh, I see you can't move from your, <em>ehum</em>, situation.", Jokers voice was raspy and chillingly deep.</p><p>Batman sighed on the other side, beeing very annoyed, until he suddenly felt hands, firmly on his hips and his eyes widened in shock.</p><p><strong><em>"Finally I can admire this firm ass from up close."</em></strong><br/>
 <br/>
"Joker!", Batman shrieked, before the said laid one hand flatly on one of his well rounded ass cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
The clown seductively licked his lips, as his eyes ran over Batmans form, the lines of his muscles and the tight suit that fit him in all the right places. He felt practically like drooling and his right hand started slowly, teasingly and softly rubbing along Batmans butt in small circles.<br/>
<br/>
"Wha....", the vigilante gasped, blood running to his cheeks and his pulse speeding up, while at the same time everything seemed so awkward and slow.</p><p>"Mmmhhh.", Joker hummed as both his hands started stroking over his butt, presented to him so nicely.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Batman was so shook, so unbelieving that Joker had the audacity to actually do that, that he couldn't control his voice as his wide eyes stared out into the void:"S....s-stop."<br/>
Joker's answer was to squeeze it hard, evoking a squeak from the stuck man, he never thought he would hear.<br/>
He chuckled, grabbing more onto it and started to move it in a massaging movement, and taking in the sudden hotness of the room.<br/>
<br/>
"Gahhh....". Batman felt very weird. On the one hand he wished the clown to hell instantly, but on the other hand his soft hands against his backside were kinda something special. He was never really touched there and that Joker was the one to change that made him blush even more.<br/>
When he suddenly felt Jokers crotch pressed against his ass through his clothes his blood ran cold. His legs yerked up and he tried to kick Joker and break free, violently moving around only to hurt himself: <strong>"Stop!"</strong><br/>
<br/>
Joker used Batmans uprising long, beautiful legs to press his face between them as he tried to get himself out of the situation.<br/>
Batman held his breath, his eyes open violently in utter fright. He let his legs fall back and Joker stood up again.<br/>
<br/>
"Uhh, that's a good boy."<br/>
<br/>
Therewhile the other tried to get out even more, trying to get something out to free himself.<br/>
Joker laid his hands on Batmans hips again and very amusedly looked at his tryings: <em>"The utility belt is on the other side."</em><br/>
<br/>
Batman lowered his head as he realized that all his efforts were fruitless.<br/>
Joker therewhile started to rub his lower abdomen on Batmans ass in circling and pushing movements.<br/>
Batman hated himself for beeing half hard as he felt Jokers dick rubbing along his intime areas.<br/>
He could actually tell that had it been an unknown man he would've killed himself before he let that happen. Instead he was biting his lip now, hoping it would draw blood, so it would stop flowing elsewhere. Which was completely irrational, but he was desperate.<br/>
When Joker got the right hand back to stroke around Batmans anus and a little lower, he huffed and his muscles tensed. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"Baby, you feel so good."</em><br/>
<br/>
Batman only gulped when he felt the right hand slowly finding her way to his front, winding along his suit like a snake, which final destination was his crotch.<br/>
The clown, with astonishing softness grabbed the half awoken member tenderly rubbing and pressing himself onto him.<br/>
<br/>
"Gnmm...", Batman felt his throat constrict and sweat forming on his forehead.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He wasn't supposed to enjoy it that much, he was beeing basically sexually harrassed, but Jokers deep voice while rubbing and the slow touches around his areas felt so wrongly good.<br/>
<br/>
He felt like biting his hand. Or jumping out of a window, or killing Joker right now. But at the same time he wished for the hands to not stop. He would have more time for denial later on.<br/>
<br/>
This inner conflict of his mind versus his body slowly started to fade as time passed.<br/>
<br/>
The hand was suddenly withdrawn and instead suddenly slapped his ass in not a truly hurtfull, but more erotic way.<br/>
A yell escaped the vigilante and his feet yerked up a bit.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"I see you like it, filthy bat. Do you want more, hmmm?"</strong>, he refered to his strokings.<br/>
<br/>
Batman persevered, completely still and completely cautious.<br/>
Before a second slap approached from the air, this time harder.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Aghhhh....!"</em><br/>
<br/>
Joker admired how his ass wiggled and the sounds the Bat emitted when he was so deliciously slapped, without beeing able to stop it. Trapped, at Jokers mercy. <br/>
<br/>
"How cute. <em>Well you deserve a reward. I won't torment you.</em>"<br/>
<br/>
Batman was even more afraid of that.<br/>
<br/>
Pale hands trailed down his butt again, and up, very light, causing a little friction and goosebumps on Batmans skin. Then Jokers crotch again was pressed against Batmans ass, who only gulped, feeling Jokers hardness again and nothing different.<br/>
Beeing so tense and thoughtfull made him realise a little late that Joker had removed his utility belt and his skin felt like burning up when Joker started pulling the cloth of his pants down, running along his exposed skin as he did. The vigilante could only gasp when he felt his backside fully exposed now and Joker started rubbing it again, so he grit his teeth and tried to breathe calmly, which wasn't that easy.<br/>
<br/>
Joker lowered himself a little, paying special attention to what he was doing and then, still holding everything firmly in place, closed the distance right between Batmans cheeks, lying his tongue on his anus.<br/>
Batman who couldn't understand what was happening until now, squeaked again and the sound filled Joker with joy. His tongue started licking around and teasing.<br/>
Batman felt his dick pulsate as he squeezed his eyes, hoping that would end, but melted at the same time, just as his resistance. His breath was a little labored, but otherwise fine.<br/>
<br/>
But then the clown changed his tactic and from licking around it he was more direct now, and before that could continue he spreaded the ass cheeks wider with his hands and entered with his tongue. <br/>
Batman gasped and held his breath. He had never felt so good and so wrong. Most of that because he never agreed to that. Just he couldn't help to find it kinda enjoyable. But he could not do it. And mostly because because it was Joker. However, guilty pleasure is the best pleasure, isn't it?<br/>
Joker stuck his tongue deeper and tried to move it a little in the heated flesh, and Batman was astonished that it was so long to do that. <br/>
He pulled out after that, licking the spot a little bit more and then trailing down in close zig-zag lines until he arrived on the testicels, teasing them a bit and giving a soft bite and a little kiss on his ass before he suddenly removed himself. <br/>
He wanted to do so much more to the Bat, stick his fingers in, one by one and move them so much the Bat would beg for more, rub their naked body parts together and then his wet entrance would be slowly, slowly filled with his hard, pale cock. That was what he wanted. But the Bat would probably accuse him of rape afterwards, no matter how much he enjoyed it and asked Joker to continue.<br/>
Turning around he made himself comfortable in the gap before his legs, to Batmans front, his waist above his head, the rest stuck in the wall.<br/>
When the Bat's ass was now grabbed in a different way, Batman knew that Joker had changed his position and he felt himself shivering, because he was leaking and the clown could see it now.<br/>
<br/>
"Mhhh, precum.", the clown mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
More blood flowed to his cheeks, while the relief washed over him that the Joker hadn't commented that he was rock hard or made fun out of the fact that he was so horny that his tip was wet.<br/>
But the clown wasted no time and then took the tip into his mouth, while making a satisfied noise.<br/>
<br/>
"Haaah!" His hands painfully held onto the wall he was stuck on as a new wave of arousal washed over him.<br/>
<br/>
He addmitted he already got a few blowjobs from a few fine ladies, <em>but none were comparable to this</em>.<br/>
It was just the beginning and he felt already drunk from the pleasure and the tension, mostly because of the foreplay.<br/>
He demonstratively wiggled around a little bit, as if it would help get him out of the wall or the whole situation he was in, and let loose again as he felt Jokers mouth slowly, while applying pressure taking him in more.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck", he cursed under his breath. It was harder to control himself with time.<br/>
<br/>
Joker moved back to the tip and one of his hands started slowly massaging Batmans dick while Joker skillfully played with his foreskin and moved to take it back in and out.<br/>
<br/>
"Ahhh....", Batman huffed, his moans very embarassing for him, but he couldn't contain them any longer.<br/>
<br/>
His mouth slipped away and his hand started moving up and down his whole length while he softly pressed his mouth against Batmans hip and then opening it against his teeth, softly crazing it before sucking.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Joker......",</em> Batman moaned quietly and whished he hadn't done it, but he couldn't care less.<br/>
<br/>
His hand started to be faster, Joker moved around kissing other parts of his skin when his hand fixated on Batmans tip again, intensely squeezing it.<br/>
<br/>
"Ahhhh... mhhhh", the vigilante bit his lip again.<br/>
<br/>
But then he suddenly stopped and retrieved his hand and his mouth and Batman felt like wincing.<br/>
But the mouth returned and this time it took his slick hard length wholly, into his warm, wet, throat until his nose was pressed on Batmans heated skin.<br/>
<br/>
"Ahhhhh, Joker...."<br/>
<br/>
The clown stayed like that first, softly moving his tongue a little under the heated flesh and then pulled out again with a wet sound.<br/>
Batman breathed out deeply and tried to act like this wasn't something he had always wished for, so he would actually control his noises and not lose his composure like right now.<br/>
<br/>
The years of pent up feelings slowly started to catch up and he felt more helpless than ever.<br/>
Joker slowly and kinkily laid his hands back onto Batman's ass, <em>where they belong</em>, cupping it and then took him into his mouth again, beeing satisfied with the<br/>
the wail that came afterwards.<br/>
<br/>
He begang shallowly moving his head forwards and backwards enveloping the hard shaft, sucking on it, not forgetting the tongue.<br/>
Batman couldn't help himself anymore as his pleasured cry slipped out: "Ohhhhhhhh...."<br/>
<br/>
It was unbelievable that Joker hadn't commented on that. Could be that he was just too much into it or he didn't wanted for his Bat to back out and rather freely enjoy the feeling and not blame himself the whole time. <em>(Not like he cared about that anyway.)</em><br/>
Batmans huffs were permanent as his trembling hands held onto the wall, his eyes squeezed together and eyebrows slightly lifted, though they weren't visible under the cowl, he looked undone and pleased.<br/>
Joker changed his position again, running with his lips and tongue along the side of Batmans member, trying to squeeze it a little, while he gripped his ass harder and the vigilante almost leaned into it.<br/>
When he took him in this time he went faster, making slick sounds around pulsating cock and felt himself pulsate through his pants as well, when a wet stain formed in his crotch area.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Joker....! Ohhhh... gnnmh"</em><br/>
<br/>
The said started playing with his ass again, before holding it firmly in place again and getting a litttle bit faster with his passionate, eyes-closed sucking.<br/>
He felt fantastic just by tasting the incredible Batman. He wanted him, every centimeter of him, explore it, kiss it, lick it, touch it, claim it his, mark it.<br/>
Hearing him moan was music in his ears and one of the best he ever heard, made him more horny and emotional.<br/>
When he sped up again Batman threw his head back and his left hand started grabbing and stroking his left side of his chest through his suit. It was a subconscious action, he needed something to grab on, to release his increasing tension and desire to touch the clown and move his hips, so he released it that way, feeling his body shudder and in need of more stroking and petting.<br/>
<br/>
"Ohhh god......"<br/>
<br/>
And when Joker's muscles relaxed and he skillfully threw his head back, so Batman's member would thrust deeply and violently into his throat, which happened to very fortunately not have a gag reflex, the Bat just lost it. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"Ahhhh, ouhhh..  Joker, oh Joker... fuck.....!"</em><br/>
<br/>
Through he still tried to use his voice less and go with deep vibrating groans instead. <br/>
The sounds of Jokers sucking, wet, fast and Batman's moans echoed through the room and you could practically feel the heat in the air.<br/>
One of Joker's hands trailed down further as Batman pleasure increased with every second, to his opening, one finger stretching his ass cheek, slightly opening his entrance a bit that way and touching it.<br/>
<br/>
Batman, who moaned in sync with Jokers sucking wanted nothing more in this moment than for him to stick his finger in, may the clown have teased him intentionaly or not.<br/>
Joker was close to moaning himself and would've gladly touched himself, but that was beyond him and he gave his entire power and got faster and faster.<br/>
Batman never thought he would be that noisy because of a blowjob and felt literally at his limit. And not only because he was close, no no. Because he took the last ounce of self control and incredible denial he still had in himself at that moment to not to do or say something careless, while the pressure and his tension to not enjoy Joker and his satisfying, hot touches to the fullest, rose. He was still trying to supress it, but his whining showed his struggle and the new bubbling up feeling made it apparent that he was, may not fully, but enjoying it.<br/>
<br/>
It made him moan even louder, still struggling, but higher and more pleading.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, mhhhhhhhh, ouhhhhhhhh, gnmmh...haaach",</em> Joker tried not to wet his own pants when he heard those pleasured, desperate cries and cupped the thick, smooth waist with one hand.<br/>
<br/>
That gave Batman the rest, sending chills up his spine, when he remembered that everything started with that and he could never see it different again.<br/>
<br/>
<strong><em>"AHHH! GHHHKAAAA, OUH, hoooouuu...",</em></strong> he yelled out when his orgasm hit him hard and overwhelming, ejaculating hot and deep inside of Joker's throat.<br/>
As soon as the member inside of his mouth started yerking, he had fastly swallowed it wholly again and now patiently let it drip down into him, simulatenously feeling his own pants beeing filled.<em> (What a waste.)</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>"Mhhhhh",</em> Joker moaned against his shaft as he felt it emptying out and then slowly and tightly enveloping it taking it out and cleaning the rest of his seed from his member.<br/>
Batman therewhile tried to pacify himself, which Joker didn't made easy for him, everything continued to be quite hot and breathtaking and his huffs filled the place once again when Joker cleaned him.<br/>
<br/>
His hands gripped the wall tightly, relaxing and closing his eyes completly satisfied, but <em>oh</em> feeling quite weird and guilty.<br/>
After a minute he slowly calmed down and nearly self-evident, felt how Joker pulled his pants up again, carefully laying everything back into place.<br/>
The clown stood up carefully, holding onto the wall, catching his own breath.<br/>
<br/>
It was if time started to slowly tick again, after leaving them to their pleasure. You could count the breaths. <br/>
Batman remained on his place for one or two minutes more, calming down, holding onto wall. When he retrieved his hands and tried to stretch up a little he suddenly felt a weird pull and creak coming from the wall. When he looked down, moving a little clumsily around from all his dizzy feelings, his eyes pulled open a bit surprised when he saw a small crack, coming from the exact same spot he was stuck in, widened from second to second, spreading down like a snake or a flood, getting wider and longer. Another moment and the wall started to give away with a loud thud and he almost fell down, but decided to use the swing to get out of the wall. Dust clouds formed in the air and suddenly he was free. Still staying half bend, his face turned over to the culprit, Joker, still standing close next to him. <br/>
<br/>
Now, managing to clear his head and calm down he felt so tense, quite powerless and bad, embarassed, disgraced. He could not believe what they had done right now. What JOKER had done. Messy, confused feelings and thoughts rushed through his head and he knew one thing: he needed to get out of there quickly, right after he did <strong>THIS.</strong><br/>
He pressed his lips into a thin line and from his position, threw his left leg high in the air, kicking Joker hard in the face with all his might, so he made a leap backwards, before falling to the floor. The clown gasped overwhelmed, before hitting the ground with a thud, following up with a weird chuckle.<br/>
Batman simultanously, managed to attach his belt back and raising up, rushed fastly out of the room.<br/>
<br/>
That damn clown.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He needed release before he'd do something stupid or accidentally killed him. <br/>
More giggling followed up, when the said stood up again.<br/>
"Owww c'mon Batsy.... where are you going, huuuuuh? Round two?? Ehehehehe.." <br/>
He rubbed his reddened face with his hand, but could not reach him, the Bat started running out of there as fast as he could.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He did not want to think about that. The ride in the Batmobile was quiet and he tried to get his head empty and almost suceeded. Just his pulsating prick in his tight pants and the hotness and soft exhaustion made it difficult. It felt weird to sit down when his whole body prickled. He tried to push everything away, while the tension build up.<br/>
Reaching the mansion, he disrobed himself as quick as possible and jumped into the shower like a starved man.<br/>
<br/>
Only then he set his thoughs free, filling his mind completely and racing, pacing around non stop. He sighed deeply when the water started pouring onto him. He felt more pulsating and groaned deeply. He could still feel Joker's mouth on it, the rest of his seed, how he carassed him, where he touched him. His hand grabbed for his member and started stroking it softly. Looking down shorty, he discovered a <strong>hickey</strong>... right at his hip and whined softly after one particular stroke at his tip and the memory. It was so hard to control himself... the whole time and on the way back, but <em>oh <strong>how much did he wanted him</strong></em>. He started to stroke faster and harder, imagining the speed Joker had sucked him off. He turned the water on more, louder, pouring down his chest, down his legs, leaning on the wall. Breathlessly overwhelmed he closed his eyes, imagining Joker blowing him, touching him, he started moaning and getting faster. It was true... he was so aroused... comming didn't made it go away.<br/>
<em>"Ohhhhh... Joker... please.... more... yeeees..."</em><br/>
He almost whined, the water tuning down his moans and pleads.<br/>
<br/>
Now he washed himself, hands running along his bruised body and now even the backside. He remembered how Joker had touched him there, the wet feeling of his fondling against his behind, the water running down and his prickling body made it easy to picture it again. Goosebumps ran over him as he started speculating at how it would be if Joker would join the shower, how their soaked bodies would nestle against each other, firm muscles, soft skin... himself pushed against the wall, trapped.<br/>
And he would enter him... and take him... fill him with his own wet liquid.. feel the water pouring, take him fast and passionate. But he also wanted to feel those soft, red lips, which caressed and pleasured his body so good to feel on his own, it would be a reward for him. He wanted to wrap himself around him, feel his lips when he entered him deep and firm, as the water pours down, feel his body and bury his hand in his hair losing himself in the sensation.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Ahhhhhhh.... ohhhh... please harder... J... yes..... yes..."</em> His strokes were firmer and faster now, even a little painfull, but oh so good, mixing with the water that reached his hands, legs, pouring down his chest, where he stroked around, imagening lips on him and way way more. <br/>
<br/>
His breathing became faster and faster, he leaned his head back, imagening Joker kissing his neck. <strong><em>"Ahhhhhh... ghhh.."<br/>
</em></strong><br/>
Shudders ran down his spine, his voice barely controlled and hitched.<br/>
And then, quite automatically, caused by past memories and feelings and subconscious thoughts he imagened Joker behind him on the floor, his member buried deep inside Bruce, which sat on his lap, the warm water softly pouring down on them. Jokers hands would run around his chest, neck and member, stroking and fumbling, exploring him with everything he could. <br/>
<br/>
Bruce's labored breath became louder and more desperate, moaning increasing. The strokes firmer and faster and when he imagined instead of his hand, Joker would caress him around his thighs, he came with a cry.</p><p>After that he decided to fall asleep, his head surprisingly and very fortunately empty.<br/>
<br/>
<em>'Good. After that I'll have the clown out of my system.' </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>No single thought about possible consequences and changes had entered his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>